jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Garm Bel Iblis
Thrawn oder X-Wing? Hi Garm! Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an mich erinnern kannst, du hast mir einmal ein paar Tipps zu SW-Büchern gegeben (ich sollte mir als erstes die Thrawn-Trilogie durchlesen). Nochmal danke für den Tipp, ich hab mir das erste Buch schon bestellt und werd es so schnell wie möglich abholen. Allerdings hab ich mir mal die Liste aller Bücher, zu denen du mir mal den Link gegeben hast, durchgesehen und festgestellt, dass es noch zwei Reihen vor der Thrawn-Trilogie gibt: Die Kopfgeldjäger- und die X-Wing-Reihe. Erstere will ich gar nicht haben, weil ich befürchte, dass der Boba dort als der Gute hingestellt wird, der er gar nicht ist (außerdem graut es mir vor der fadenscheinigen Erklärung, wie er den Sarlacc überlebt hat (die Rüstung war weggeätzt, aber das Jetpack funktionierte noch, na klar!). Aber was ist mit der X-Wing-Reihe? Ein Freund von mir hat viele Bänder dieser Reihe, daher müsste ich sie mir nicht kaufen ^^. Außerdem spielt sie ja noch vor Thrawn, weshalb sie eigentlich besser als Einstieg geeignet seien sollte (von meinen derzeitigen Informationen aus gesehen), oder? Tschuldigung, aber mich interessiert das einfach (zu Not kann ich die Erben des Imperiums einfach im Regal stehen lassen, bis ich die X-Wing-Reihe durch hab). Also, was macht die Thrawn-Reihe so ideal? Es wartet auf Antwort, --das Zamomin 12:33, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Garm ist mir hoffentlich nicht böse, das ich antworte ;) Die X-Wing Reihe gefällt mir ziemlich gut. Aber der Schreibstil der Autoren der Reihe muss einem gefallen. Thrawn kann man sehr gut als Einstieg lesen, weil die erste Reihe der "modernen" SW-Bücher ist. Thrawn ist überschaubar und man versteht es ohne weitere Vorkenntnisse als die klassische Trilogie. Teilweise ist es sogar so, das man neuere Bücher, die in der SW-Chronologie vor Thrawn spielen, nur ganz versteht, wenn man Thrawn gelesen hat. MfG - Cody 12:55, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Hallo, Zam! Ich persönlich habe die Kopfgeldjägerreihe nicht gelesen, weiß jedoch, dass Boba Fett als recht super dargestellt wird und alles sehr komplex ist. Die X-Wing-Reihe ist spannend, gut geschrieben und die Charaktere der Reihe werden teilweise zum Beispiel bei Hand von Thrawn und dem Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter wiederaufgegriffen. Einziges Manko bei den Büchern ist jedoch, dass Teil 1, 4, 5 und 7 mittlerweile vergriffen sind und bis auf Wedge nicht viele Charaktere der Filme vertreten sind; Leia und Luke haben nur so kleine Auftritte und Han taucht in den späteren Büchern wieder auf. Ebenfalls(so empfinden Jaina und ich) hat Michael Stackpole in seinen Büchern eine nervige Figur geschafen, deren Superheit einem manchmal(oder eher: immer) auf die Nerven gehen kann. Corran Horn ist der wohl beste Pilot, jede Frau steht auf ihn und schließlich entwickelt er sogar Jedi-Fähigkeiten, ganz davon abgesehen sind es immer seine genialen Pläne, die allen die Haut retten. Ja nee, ist klar... Stackpole hat eine Figur ohne nennenswerte Fehler geschaffen und das nervt. Die Bücher sind gut, gar keine Frage, doch als ersten Einstieg empfehle ich jedem zu Anfang mal die Thrawn-Trilogie. Als erster Einstieg sind diese spannenden Bücher super geeignet und Pflichtprogramm für jeden, der mit dem EU anfangen will. Sie spannend geschrieben, actionreich, es gibt einen fantastischen Gegner und die Filmcharaktere kommen ebenfalls nicht zu kurz. Die Bücher sind, obwohl sie chronologisch nach X-Wing spielen, recht eigenständig, nur auf die Filme wird Bezug genommen(Jabbas Tod usw.), was wohl daran liegt, dass sie die ersten waren. Trotzdem wird auf diese Bücher immer wieder Bezug genommen und mit Mara Jade und Talon Karrde wurden zwei fantastische Figuren des Erweiterten Universums geschaffen, alles in diesen Büchern. Sie sind noch immer zu haben und preiswert, aber gebraucht kriegt man sie bei ebay hinterhergeworfen. So als erstes Stück EU am Besten die Thrawn-Trilogie, danach kannst du dir - meiner Meinung nach - ruhig X-Wing ausleihen und bei ebay nach anderen Büchern ausschau halten, die längst vergriffen sind (Der Pakt von Bakura, Rebellion der Verlorenen oder Entführung nach Dathomir zum Beispiel, die allesamt klasse Bücher sind). Erben des Imperiums lohnt sich trotzdem als Anfang wirklich! X-Wing kannst du immer noch mal später lesen. Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 14:29, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Wow! Mit einer so langen Erläuterung hätte ich nicht gerechnet, vielen Dank! @ Garm: Ich kann solche perfekte Helden auch nicht ab (ich hab mal ein Buch gelesen, wo der Hauptprotagonist Probleme damit hatte zu lügen (ganz zu schweigen jemanden zu töten) - ich hab mich immer wieder über den aufgeregt (wenn kein Held mehr aus Gewissensgründen töten würde, wo käme dann die Literatur hin?)). Ich dachte immer Luke wird als perfekt und achso toll dargestellt, weil er bereits in den Filmen ein bisschen so rüberkommt. Ist das in den SW-Büchern nicht so? Achja, was für eine Rolle hat Wedge eigentlich, , wenn ein achsotoller Typ ihm die Ideen wegnimmt dabei ist. Steht der immer doof daneben und bohrt in der Nase? ;-) Ich werd das Buch übrigens schnellst möglich abholen, aber vorher will ich noch zwei CDs bestellen. Wenn die da sind, fahr ich in die Stadt. Gruß, --das Zamomin 11:04, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Zu Corran.... ja, kann man so sagen^^ Er ist zwar der Leader und sorgt dafür, das die Staffel irgendwie zu ihren Einsätzen kommt und organisiert wird, aber Corran stielt ihm immer wieder die Show. Manchmal aber auch Corrans extremst toller und genauso perfekter R2 Droide Pfeifer. MfG - Cody 11:45, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Nananana.... nu wolln wa nicht übertreiben. Corran ist zwar irgendwo ein Hengst, aber Wedge ist doch der Oberhengst. Corran ist eher mal son Weichei. Allgemein kann man sagen, dass in der X-Wing Reihe viele komische Dialoge vorkommen. Sie sind vielleicht wichtig und richtig, jedoch fragt man sich oft "wie kommt der da jetzt drauf, und vor allem so schnell." Dennoch gehören die Bücher doch zu den Besten im SW-Universum --Modgamers 12:08, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Ja nun, wenn man einige Bücher des Erbe der Jedi-Ritters zur Hand nimmt, merkt man direkt, dass Corran in seinen späteren Jahren noch toller dargestellt sind. Ihm gelingt es, die Feinde zu überlisten, seine genialen Pläne bringen die Gegner zur Verzweiflung und egal in welche Falle er läuft: er kommt immer da raus. Ganz davon abgesehen Und soweit ich weiß hat er in Der Kampf des Jedi sogar Luke beim ersten Duell mit dem Lichtschwert besiegt. Ja nee, ist klar. Auf jeden Fall zählt X-Wing zu den besten Sachen auf dem Markt, übertroffen nur noch vom Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, Thrawn-Trilogie und Hand von Thrawn.Die anderen Sachen(Bakura, Rebellion, Entführung, Jedi-Akademie und natürlich die Tales-Reihe) sind natürlich auch gut :D. Zammy, fang am Besten - wie schon gesagt - mit Thrawn an und leih dir danach X-Wing aus. Wenn du noch weitere Fragen hast, wende dich ruhig an mich Bild:--).gif. Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 13:21, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::: Und Luke wird gar nicht so perfekt dargestellt, der macht genug Fehler... Aber das wirst du beim Lesen schon noch bemerken... Pandora Diskussion 13:43, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Ich hab ja auch nur gesagt, dass er in den Filmen so rüberkommt. Aber, wenn ich es mir recht überlege... Ich meine er zweifelt oft an sich selbst und die Tatsache, dass er von Yoda vor Beendigung des Trainings abgehauen ist, war zwar nicht ganz falsch (was wäre sonst mit dem Rest der Truppe passiert?), aber es war ein Fehler (zumindestens, wenn man auf Yoda vertraut...). Dennoch ist er perfekter als die anderen, wenn man dass so sagen kann. Naja, ich les einfach du Bücher und dann kann ich mir ja immer noch über ihn das Maul zerreißen. Gruß, --das Zamomin 18:49, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) P.S.: Nach all der Kritik werd ich der X-Wing-Reihe mit ein bisschen Unmut entgegentreten. Was solls'! Hallo! Ich dachte ich meld mich mal wieder, weil ich mittlerweile die ersten zwei Romane der Thrawnreihe durch hab. Ja, ich weiß für so ne lange Zeit ist das eigentlich ziemlich wenig, aber ich zumindestens kann nicht zwei Bücher hintereinander lesen (vor allen Dingen nicht bei so einem Format wie die Thrawn-Reihe), in denen es um dasselbe geht (und der PC ist eine verdammt große Verlockung (ich könnte jetzt ja auch stattdessen lesen xD) Wie auch immer, bisher gefallen sie mir sehr gut, bis auf ein paar etwas unlogische Sachen (allen voran die Tatsache, dass Karrde zufällig auf die Kantanaflotte gestoßen ist - die SW-Galaxis ist riesig, da sind die Chancen für so nen Zufall so gering, das sie quasi nicht existieren). Luke wird nicht als perfekt dargestellt, das merkt man schnell und das macht ihn mir auch sympathisch. Thrawn war mir erst ein bisschen zu perfekt, aber im zweiten Band macht er ja auch mal Fehleinschätzungen, was jetzt dazu geführt hat, dass ich in ihm einen ziemlich guten Bösewicht sehe. Ansonsten gefallen mir alle Charaktere, ein bisschen schade, aber vorhersehbar, ist leider, dass Zahn nicht so gute Han-Solo-Sprüche einfallen, wie Lucas, in meinen Augen reißt er eigentlich so gut wie gar keine Sprüche mehr. Aber sonst gefällt mir der Schreibstil von Zahn außerordentlich gut und ich hab große Lust irgendwann mal "Die Kundschafter" und "Die Verschollenen" zu lesen. Nur, wie soll es weitergehen nach dem dritten Band? Wenn ich die bisherigen Empfehlungen durchlese, kommt es mir am vernünftigsten vor, jetzt erstmal die X-Wing-Reihe zu lesen - und zwar im Original, ich muss meine Englischkenntnisse auffrischen ;). Oder hast du mittlerweile was besser für mich (ich bin irgendwie dein Lesepadawan :D). Mfg, --das Zamomin 02:43, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Besagter Freund, der auch die X-Wing-Romane besitzt, hat jetzt ein oder zwei Kopfgeldjägerromane in seinem Besitz und meint, dass Boba dort als ziemliches Arschloch dargestellt wird. Super, jetzt spricht nichts mehr dagegen sie mir auszuleihen xD :Ich schalt mich mal kurz ein. Bild:;-).gif Wenn du Thrawns Spur noch ein bisschen weiter folgen willst, dann solltest du dich zunächst einmal den bereits erwähnten Romanen widmen. Beachte allerdings, dass du "Die Kundschafter" auch vor "Die Verschollenen" liest, da sich der letztere dadurch viel besser verstehen lässt. Falls du allerdings zunächst ein wenig englische Lektüre vorziehst, dann empfehle ich dir die Hand von Thrawn, die auf Deutsch vergriffen, auf Englisch aber noch immer zu bekommen ist. Einige Ereignisse aus diesen Büchern fließen auch in "Die Verschollenen" mit ein. Ansonsten natürlich die von Bel Iblis bereits empfohlenen Einzelromane (Bakura und Dathomir) oder die X-Wing-Reihe. Auch die Kurzgeschichtenbände (Palast der dunklen Sonnen, Sturm über Tatooine, Flucht der Rebellen, Kopfgeld auf Han Solo und Kampf um die Neue Republik) kann ich dir nur empfehlen. Ich denke das reicht dann erstmal... Schön ist allerdings, dass du dich mal wieder zurückmeldest. Ich hoffe, wir sehen dich in nächster Zeit mal wieder öfter ein paar Artikel verfassen. Viele Grüße, 02:53, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Hallo Ben! Ja, vielleicht werd ich wieder so aktiv wie früher. Ich hab festgestellt, dass es noch keinen Artikel über das dukha der Noghri gibt. Da gibt es zwar auch nicht viele Informationen, aber ein paar dürften sich in "Die dunkle Seite der Macht" finden lassen. Ich nehm mir das mal als ersten Artikel vor, woll'n mal schau'n ob was drauß wird. Mfg, --das Zamomin 03:10, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Gut, dann les ich eben halt "Die Hand von Thrawn" auf Englisch. Mir gefällt dieser *schnell nachschlag, wie die Rasse, der Thrawn angehört heißt* Chiss irgendwie, auch wenn er böse ist ]:->. Dann kann ich mir von besagten Kumpel "Die Kundschafter" ausleihen (denn Englischverbesserung hin oder her, wenn ich zwischen kaufen und ausleihen wählen kann, nehm ich lieber letzteres) und dann... Dann seh ich mal weiter ;D. Auf jeden Fall danke für den Tipp Ben, wir sprechen uns bestimmt bald wieder. ::Hand von Thrawn ist mittlerweile auf Englisch ein Muss. Das solltest du dir wirklich nicht entgehen lassen! Wenn du dich noch weiter in der Zeit der NR bewegen möchtest, wäre es das beste, wenn du dir als nächstes die Jedi-Akademie-Reihe besorgst. Die sind auf Deutsch immer noch preisgünstig zu bekommen, aber auch auf Englisch bestimmt leicht zu lesen. Wenn du noch weitere Tipps möchtest, scheu dich nicht, zu fragen! Bel Iblis 20:12, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Hallo, ich mal wieder, das Zamomin! Mir brennt nun schon seit geraumer Zeit die Frage unter den Nägeln, warum in dieser Diskussion bisher die Yuuzhan-Vong-Reihe völlig unerwähnt blieb. Ist die eindeutig schlechter, als die anderen? Mfg, --das Zamomin 01:18, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) Abgesehen davon, kann es auch daran liegen, das diese viel später spielt, als die anderen Reihen und man deshalb nicht direkt mit dieser starten sollte. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:31, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Vielleicht sollte man hier nicht das Datum als Grund nennen, sondern lieber die Tatsache, dass hier auf sehr viele Geschehnisse aus anderen Büchern Bezug genommen wird. Es bietet sich also an, zuerst die anderen Bücher zu lesen. Pandora Diskussion 15:16, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Moin, moin! Ich mal wieder! Ich hab vor glaub ich mehr als einer Stunde "Das letzte Kommando" durchgelesen. Man was ein tolles Ende! Einen Fehler hat Thrawn gemacht und der kostet ihn das Leben. Allerdings ist mir Thrawn alles in allem etwas zu unfehlbar (das er die Schlacht um Bilbringi so sicher vorhergesehen hat find ich schon stark übertrieben). Mit der Thrawn-Reihe schein ich ja jetzt Material zu haben um ein paar neue Artikel zu verfassen (ich war z.B. entsetzt, dass es keinen Artikel zu Mazzic gibt, obwohl ich so gerne ein Bild von dem hätte). Hoffentlich hab ich auch mal die Zeit und Lust mich mal daran zu setzen. Weitere Lesepläne stehen jetzt entgültig fest: Erstmal die Hand von Thrawn und dann die gesamte X-Wing-Reihe im Original. Wenn ich danach nicht besser Englisch kann, dann weiß ich genauso wenig weiter, wie die NR nach der Schlacht um Coruscant (9 NSY) xD. Na ja, zwischen durch werd ich mir dann noch mal Die Kundschafter ausleihen und noch das ein oder andere Nicht-Star-Wars-Buch lesen. Ich meld mich wieder, wenn ich Der Schatten der Vergangenheit (oder wie ich eher sagen sollte Specter of the past) durchhabe (hier scheinen ja viele ganz begierig darauf zu sein mich weitere Tipps und solche Sachen zu geben :D. Es wünscht allseits eine gute Nacht, --das Zamomin 03:20, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Schön, mal wieder von dir zu lesen und dass dir die Reihe gefallen hat. Allerdings hat das mit Mazzic schon so seinen Grund, weil ich den lieben Dennis hier nämlich dazu verpflichtet habe, den so zu erstellen, dass er eine Auszeichnung bekommt - und das wird in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft auch passieren, nicht wahr Dennis? Also hau mal in die Tasten, aber lass Mazzic für Bel Iblis hier übrig! Bild:;-).gif 03:37, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Freut mich, dass Das letzte Kommando gefallen hat :). Wenn du die Hand-Von-Thrawn-Reihe dann auch durch hast, rate ich dir, dich an Die Verschollenen und erst danach an Die Kundschafter zu versuchen. Übrigens, wenn du uns um Schmuggler erweitern möchtest, dann findest du hier eine ganze Liste. Ich hatte selbst mal vor, mich darum zu kümmern, doch die Arbeit an Mara hat mich da leider sehr von abgelenkt. Bel Iblis 14:13, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, übernehme ich den Artikel für Mazzic, O.K.? Mfg, --das Zamomin 20:53, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) Aydar Nylykerka Hi Garm Bel....! Bei der Wahl von Aydar Nylykerka irritiert mich an mal die Zeichenwahl. Aber auch ein paar Wortwahlen. Aber mehr ist nicht schlimm. Aber es kann mit den Wortwahlen nicht so passen weil ich das anders schreiben würde deshalb kommt es wahrscheinlich komisch vor. Ich darf das ja nicht machen und hätte es auch nicht gemacht weil das so groß für mich . Lesenwert und Exzellente Artikel da schreib ich in eine niedriger Legal als ihr. Der entspannte Vos 18:30, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Jaina und ich haben uns nun nochmal um Rechtschreibfehler gekümmert und ich habe ein Semikolon im ersten Satz entfernt. Außerdem habe ich einige Flüchtigkeitsfehler ausgemerzt. Ist jetzt alles okay? Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 19:10, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, es sieht besser aus und jetzt würde ich das heraufStufen auf ein Pro. Ab ihr gut gemacht. Kann ich eigentlich meine bei der Wahl, meine Stimmen zurück ziehen und eine neue geben + Kommentar . Der entspannte Vos 19:24, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Natürlich geht das. Du machst es so: Deine alte Stimme und darunter kommt dann dein mit einer kleinen Begründung. Verständlich? Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 12:04, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ich hab das mal gesehen das Stimmen geändert wurden, aber der zusammenhang wusste ich nicht mehr darum habe nochmal nachgefragt. Das mit den Durchstreichen hätte nicht gewusst. Ich hab jetzt da ein Pro abgegeben. Der freundliche Vos 15:09, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) lil quest hi garm bel..wollt eigentlich nur ma fragen ob du mit den forgotten realms büchern anjefangen hast und wenn jah mit welchem..dez wars ooch scho von mir..grüße Darth HYDRAnous 20:51, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Och, Ich hab jetzt so um Weihnachten rum vergesssen, mir den ersten Band zu wünschen. und hättest du mich nicht dran erinnert, wäre es auch beim Vergessen geblieben Bild:--).gif. Ich werde mir wohl den ersten Teil der Avatar-Chronik die Tage bei Amazon bestellen (ich muss erst schauen, ob ich Crimson Empire noch irgendwo bekomme und bei Die verlorenen Reiche von Greg Keyes sollte ich wohl auch mal weiterkommen...) und ihn mir mal zu Gute führen lassen. Wenn er mir gefällt, lege ich mir die anderen vier Bände wohl auch noch zu, zumal ich Troy Denning eigentlich mag. Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 21:12, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ich hab ma meen Bruder jefragt (von dem habsch die ersten Fantasy Bücher verschlungen) und der meinte das die Monshae Trilogy die Erste war die je rausjekommen iz. Darkwalker on Moonshae..Black Wizards..und Darkwell. Die Avatar Trilogy war die erste die übersetzt worden ist und vom alljemeinen Handlungsstrang interessant iz. (Times of Trouble)..Crimson Empire ist informativ ..mir persönlich jefallen die Zeichnugne nich so janz, aber dez liegt wohl darin das ich Com-X sammle und daher das anders bewerte. Bin ooch noch nich sicher obsch mir den 2ten Teil, Blood Council, davon hole. Worauf ich warte iz im Februar Legacy III - Claws of the Dragon..April KotoR IV..Juni The Force Unleashed..Oktober Legacy IV und im Dezember KotoR V. Vielleicht hat Black Dog und Grober Unfug noch den einen oder anderen Leckerbissen für mich parat. Zum Lesen, neben Forgotten Realms, erstma schnell Palast der dunklen Sonnen und dann die Thrawn Triologie, die von vielen sehr gelobt wird. greetz Darth HYDRAnous 20:49, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Joa, ich bin nicht so der Comic-Fan, aber ich habe mir das ein oder andere schon geholt. Von Union war ich so ziemlich enttäuscht, das hatte einfach eine miese Story und noch miesere Zeichnungen, und die aus Dunkles Imperium waren noch schlimmer als die Dialoge. Gut gefallen hat mir dann jedoch hingegen der ''Mara-Jade''-Comic, da hier zum Einen die Zeichnungen richtig toll und auch die Stroy super war, und Darklighter, an dem hatte ich nichts zu bemängeln. Den Mara-Jade-Comic kann ich wirklich nur empfehlen, aber du solltest ihr den auf Englisch zulegen, auf Deutsch ist es viel zu teuer und man muss drei Ausgaben holen, im Englischen geht eine dickere Sammelausgabe, die jedoch leider nur noch gebraucht erhältlich ist. Die Thrawn-Trilogie musst du auch unbedingt lesen, die Bücher sind ein toller Einstieg ins EU und wirklich super zu lesen, aber Palast der dunklen Sonnen hat mir auch ziemlich gefallen, obwohl es hier viele Wiederholungen gab. Den ersten Avatar-Teil werde ich mir auf jeden Fall zulegen und dann mal schauen, wie es mit den weiteren Bänden ausgeht. Ich sage dir auf jeden Fall, wie es mir gefallen hat, ist doch klar Bild:;-).gif. Bel Iblis 21:05, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) Corellianische/r Revolte/Aufstand? Wieso hast du die Zweite Corellianische Revolte nach Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand verschoben? In welcher Quelle wird der Begriff Aufstand verwendet? Wächter der Macht wurde noch nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt, aber allgemein wird im Englischen der Konflikt als "Second Corellian Insurrection" bezeichnet, wovon "Revolte" die offizielle Übersetzung für den ersten Konflikt dieses Namens ist (Siehe Die Ultimative Chronik). Wieso dann die Inkonsistenz? --Daritha 14:26, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja und? Hast du eine offizielle Übersetzung für "Second Corellian Insurreciton"? Denn wenn du die nicht hast, und nur von einer anderen Übersetzung hierrauf zu schließen, das ist meiner Meinung nach ziemlich schwach, zumal wir beide nicht wissen, ob in der Originalausgabe der Chronik wirklich von einer "Insurrection" die Rede ist. "Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand" ist eine passende Übersetzung, die ausreichen muss, bis wir eine offizielle haben und das ist dann nunmal erst im November. Bel Iblis 15:24, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::"Ja und?"? Wenn es schon ein ähnlich gelagertes Beispiel gibt, sollte man sich da nicht an diesem zumindest orientieren? Aber gut, lassen wir es bei "Aufstand". Hören wir einfach wieder auf die Allmächtigen. Wenn ich es jetzt in "Revolte" rückgängig machen würde, wäre es in wenigen Stunden sowieso wieder ein Aufstand. Das geht dann bis zum Editwar und damit ist niemandem geholfen. Also: Nennt's, wie ihr wollt. Kümmere ich mich eben nur um den Inhalt. Der ist ohnehin das wichtigere. *diskussion für sich abhak*--Daritha 21:25, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Vergiss bitte nicht den Artikel in Spoiler zu setzen. Jaina 21:32, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Statement Hallo Garm, ich möchte dich bitten zu deinem Beitrag in der Löschdiskussion auf Wikipedia ein kurzes, sachliches Statement - keine Entschuldigung! - zu schreiben. Bitte in diese Diskussion einfügen: Diskussion:Jedipedia#Statements Es ist für uns sehr wichtig, dass alle beteiligten Jedipedia-Benutzer ein Statement abgeben. Danke, Premia Admin 16:03, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Offensichtlich ignorierst du meine Bitte ein Statement abzugeben. Das ist unverantwortlich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du damit die jahrelange Arbeit der Autorenschaft der Jedipedia nicht würdigst, die sich über eine Erwähnung in Wikipedia geehrt fühlen würde. Es ist nicht zu viel verlangt, dass du zwei oder drei Sätze schreibst. Du solltest dringend dein Statement abgeben oder auf mein Post antworten und begründen, weshalb du dich weigerst. --Premia Admin 14:33, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Unbeschränkte Sperre bis wir eine Mail (info@jedipedia.de) mit dem Statement oder einer Begründung der Weigerung erhalten. --Premia Admin 20:41, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Sperre aufgehoben, da die Vorgehensweise bei Missachtung von Anweisungen eines Admins in der Administration nicht eindeutig geklärt ist. --Premia Admin 22:23, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Pause! Liebe Jedipedianer! Nach einigem Hin und Her in den letzten Tagen habe ich mich entschlossen, der Jedipedia für die nächste Zeit den Rücken zu kehren. Ich habe im Moment schulisch sehr viel zu tun und der Stress, den ich mir wegen der Jedipedia teilweise mache, ist einfach zu hoch. Es vergeht kein Tag, dass in mir eine Wut aufflammt, wenn ich sehe, was hier teilweise abgeht. Ich konnte im Laufe des letzten Jahres eine Entwicklung bei vielen Jedipedianern beobachten. Leider ging diese nicht immer ins Positive. Ich muss mit ansehen, wie einige von euch immer arroganter werden und dies in ihren Beiträgen auch äußern. Ich will jetzt keine Beispiele nennen, diejenigen, die viel mit mir zu tun haben, wissen, wen ich meine. Die internen Diskussionen der Jedipedia verkommen, meiner Meinung nach, immer mehr zu Streitereien zwischen den Benutzern, sodass das eigentliche Ziel, eine vollständige Star-Wars-Enzyklopädie aufzubauen, anscheinend aus den Augen geraten ist. Ich denke, eine Pause wird, sowohl für mich als auch für meine Nerven, das beste sein, zumal ich in der nächsten Zeit viel mit der Schule zu tun habe und meine Abschlussprüfungen noch vor mir liegen. Wie ich euch hier kenne, werdet ihr meine Pause akzeptieren und ich möchte euch wirklich bitten, kein Geschleime oder ähnliches hier abzuliefern, wie es hier ja geschehen ist. Über einen freundlichen Kommentar und eine Äußerung der Hoffnung, dass ich bald wieder zurück bin, freue ich mich natürlich, doch bitte haltet euch kurz, ja? Ich bin ja nicht vollständig weg und hin und wieder lest ihr bestimmt nochmal einen kleinen Beitrag von mir, und sei es nur ein kleines Kommasetzen. Über ICQ, den IRC, meine Diskussionsseite hier oder die beiden vzs bin ich immer noch für jeden von euch erreichbar. Auch meine UCs werde ich nicht vergessen, sondern Ende Mai alle weitesgehend beenden, habt da bitte ein wenig Geduld mit mir. Und möge die Macht mit euch sein – immer! Bel Iblis 20:16, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Garm, ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Abschlussprüfungen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:24, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::„Du musst natürlich tun, was du für richtig hältst.“ um es mal mit den Worten Obi-Wan Kenobis auszudrücken. Aber muss man da gleich seine mühevoll aufgebaute Benutzerseite löschen? Ich hoffe, dass du bald wiederkommst. Das mit der Arroganz trifft mich jetzt schon, denn eigentlich kann ich das (längerfristig) nicht so richtig nachvollziehen. Aber wenn es dein Empfinden ist, dann freut mich, dass du so viel Eigenverantwortung zeigst und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die Notbremse ziehst. Mit der Hoffnung auf eine baldige Rückkehr wünsche ich dir eine erholsame Pause und viel Erfolg in der Schule. Viele Grüße, --Anakin Skywalker 20:27, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Jeder braucht mal eine Pause, ich finde das vollkommen okay von Garm. Allerdings möchte ich dir nahe legen, Garm, dass du bei Problemen mit anderen Benutzern immer die Möglichkeit hast sie auf ihrer Diskussion anzuschreiben und über das Problem zu sprechen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:35, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Arroganz war vielleicht ein zu hartes Wort, doch mittlerweile beobachte ich in der Jedipedia immer mehr, wie sich kleine Grüppchen bilden. Das ganze hier, das wird von einigen viel zu ernst genommen und davon brauche ich Abstand. Eigentlich hatte ich auch vor, mich weiterhin im IRC mit den anderen Benutzern auszutauschen, doch davon sehe ich mittlerweile ab. Mir gefällt es hier mittlerweile nicht mehr. Was ich als freundliche Community kennen lernte, ist mittlerweile ein Wrack. Überall enstehen Streitigkeiten, deren Auslöser eigentlich total nebensächlich und unwichtig sind. Es macht keinen Spaß, sich darüber aufzuregen, dass jemand einen auslacht, weil man gesperrt wurde. Es macht keinen Spaß, dass kleine Diskussionen mittlerweile sowas von abgeblasen werden, nur weil jeder Benutzer meint, er hätte das Recht, sich zu äußern, auch wenn ihn etwas gar nicht betrifft und er auch keine Konsequenzen erfahren muss. Und es macht bestimmt keinen Spaß, wie sehr sich einige hier aufbauschen und meinen, alles besser zu können und zu wissen. Ich will keine Namen nennen, aber es gibt schon einige Benutzer, denen ich nicht einen Funken Respekt entgegenbringe, denn das, was die hier abziehen, finde ich unter aller Kanone. Dazu zählt Arroganz. Und dazu zählen kleine Zicken. Wirklich, ich kann es nicht anders sagen. Wir haben einige kleine Zicken, manchmal bin ich auch eine davon, die meinen, dass sie immer eine Extraportion bekommen müssen und dass nur ihre Meinung die richtige ist, doch wie diese manchmal vorgebracht wird, nein, das ist keine Zusammenarbeit. Ich muss mich davon erholen, echt mal, aber komplett gehen, das möchte ich nicht, immerhin konnte ich hier einige Kontakte knüpfen, von denen ich hoffe, dass ich sie auch in den nächsten Jahren aufrechterhalten kann. Ja, die Jedipedia ist mir ans Herz gewachsen, doch jetzt sehe ich erst einmal keine weitere Lösung als Pause. Ich brauche die Zeit für die Schule, aber der Rest meines Lebens darf nicht einschlafen, während ich am PC sitze und mich mit einigen Deppen herumschlage, die eh mehrere hundert Kilometer von mir weg wohnen. Ich bin ein Star-Wars-Fan, und das von frühen Kindestagen an, aber so geht es für mich hier erstmal nicht weiter. Tut mir leid, dass es so viel geworden ist, aber das wird in nächster Zeit das letzte sein, was man hier von mir liest. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Glück, dass ihr diese ganzen Probleme bewältigen könnt; es ist eine Menge. Ich bin dafür zu konfliktscheu und halte mich da raus, was auch auf meine Beteiligung bei den meisten internen Diskussionen der Jedipedia abgefärbt hat. Ich werde gerne zurückkommen. Und das tue ich auch, versprochen! Ich kann hier meine Artikel doch nicht welchen überlassen, die sie eben nicht so machen würden, wie ich es für richtig erachte. Ah, da kommt die Zicke bei mir raus. Die Jedipedia schafft das; es gibt schlechtere Communitys, die es auch geschafft haben. Bloß an dieser Konfliktbewältigung möchte ich nicht beteiligt sein, tut mir leid. In ICQ bin ich für manche Benutzer natürlich immer noch zu erreichen, wer jedoch von mir keine Antwort erhält, dem müsste klar sein, dass ich an einem Kontakt mit ihm keinen Wert lege. Ich entschuldige mich für solch radikale Schritte, aber anders kann ich die Jedipedia nicht auf Abstand halten. Ich gehe jetzt und freue mich auf eine Rückkehr – doch die wird wohl bis zum Sommer warten müssen! Ich wünsche der Jedipedia erstmal viel Erfolg – und möge die Macht mit euch sein! Immer! Bel Iblis 22:44, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Viel erfolg in der Schule Garm, ich scheine wohl recht viel zu verpassen in meiner Abwesenheit, teilweise scheint dieas aber auch vorteilhaft zu sein. Ich hoffe ich bin noch einer von denen die eine antwort in ICQ bekommen :D ich hoffe das die Jedipedia die von dir genannten Problme lösen kann wenn ich wieder voll da bin. Gruß Jango 07:44, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::@Garm: In dem Fall wünsche ich dir auch alles Gute für die Prüfungen. Schule ist natürlich wichtiger. Zwar hatten wir nur sporadisch Kontakt aber der warm immer produktiv. Deine Artikel waren immer toll... Moment... er hat doch gebeten nicht zu schleimen (-; ::::::Ich hoffe, dass dir die Auszeit gut tut und du nach den Prüfungen wieder Motivation verspürst... ::::::@Premia: Die Seite ist ja nicht weg, die kann er ja ganz einfach wiederherstellen... ::::::Pandora Diskussion 09:26, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Es ist zwar nur vorübergehend, aber ich denke, dass einige, mich eingeschlossen, deine Artikel vermissen werden. Ich finde es schade, dass du dich zu solch drastischen Maßnahmen entschließt, aber ich kann die auch verstehen, wenn du eine Auszeit brauchst. Mögen deine Prüfungen erfolgreich ablaufen und mögest du bald wieder bei uns weilen. Möge die Macht auch mit dir sein! Gruß, Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:36, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Tja, dann bleibt mir nur eins zu sagen: Bis bald, Dennis - mach's gut. Liebe Grüße, Kyle 13:26, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Wehe, du bist in den Sommerferien noch nicht zurück - dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:29, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich möchte zu der Arroganz-Thematik noch ein bisschen was schreiben. Funktionierende Wikis sind in einer Weise Spiegelbilder der Gesellschaft. Es gibt introvertierte und extrovertierte Charaktere, was auf den ersten Blick nicht zu erkennen ist, doch wie man sich hier länger beschäftigt, erkennt man, wer sich aktiv an allem beteiligt und wer hier eher seinen Bereich pflegt. Dass es als arrogant empfunden werden kann, wenn Benutzer den Überblick wahren und ihr Meinung bei allem kundtun, ist menschlich, aber man kann aus dem geschriebenem Wort nicht die Emotionen dahinter herauslesen. Man weiß nicht, ob es nun gut gemeint ist oder nicht. Es hapert hier in Jedipedia an einem einzigen Grundgedanken: „Gehe immer vom Guten aus“. Die Meinung und die Änderungen von jedem Benutzer werden nicht immer so respektiert, wie es eigentlich sein sollte, und anderen wird gleich irgendein Fehlverhalten unterstellt, obwohl es vielleicht überhaupt keine Absicht war. Das ist aber ein Kommunikationsproblem und wenn du, Garm, die Probleme nicht offen ansprichst und keine Namen nennst, dann ist das der Kommunikation überhaupt nicht förderlich. Mit so einer Einstellung kann und wird sich einfach nichts ändern. Wie denn auch, wenn es keinen Ansatzpunkt gibt? Wie gesagt, finde ich es gut, dass du nun mehr Zeit der Schule zuwenden möchtest, aber mit dem Vorwurf der Arroganz und der Feststellung, Jedipedia sei ein Wrack, zu gehen, bringt eher Unruhe und Unverständnis. Aber ich gehe nicht vom Schlechten aus, denn ich finde es gut, dass du uns das wenigstens jetzt so offen mitteilst und dass du deine Rückkehr versicherst. Wenn so viele Charaktere aufeinandertreffen, dann muss man immer vom Guten ausgehen, denn keiner der aktiven Benutzer möchte dem Projekt etwas schlechtes. Jeder möchte dem Projekt seinen persönlichen Stempel aufdrücken, aber das sollte sportlich und nicht arrogant gesehen werden. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 14:53, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ani nichts gegen dich jetzt... aber so meinte Dennis das nicht. Wie dem auch sei, wir soltlen seinen Wunsch respektieren und seine Benutzerseite nicht zwingendermaßen zutexten mit vermutungen, die wir eh nicht beweisen können o.ä.. Dennis wird wiederkommen, nur sollte ihm in nächster zeit lieber der wechsel auf seinen neue Schule gelingen und dann kann man immernoch weitersehen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:58, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Wie gesagt, respektiere ich das vollkommen und es ist bestimmt nicht meine Absicht, jemanden zuzutexten. Sorry, wenn es so rüber kommt, aber da wären wir wieder bei der positiven Grundeinstellung. Man kann meinen Kommentar so (positiv) oder so (negativ) lesen.--Anakin Skywalker 15:07, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich muss sagen dass ich das Garm SEHR nachempfinden kann mit dem Thema Arroganz, und was aus der Jedipedia geworden ist. Viel Glück noch mit der Schule Garm Bel Iblis. --DHK 19:48, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wenn gar nichts mehr geht, schreibt mich an, ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für euch. Gruß, Euer Admin des Vertrauens Bild:;-).gif, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:14, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Ich kann das nicht oft genug sagen: Jedipedia ist ein Hobbyprojekt! Schule, Studium und Beruf gehen eindeutig vor. Macht euch also bitte keinen Stress, damit Jedipedia ein Vergnügen bleibt und nicht zur Last wird. Prüfungen Garm, ich weiß das du morgen deine erste Prüfung haben wirst. Und ich weiß das die nächsten Tage stressig werden. Ich wünsch dir viel viel Glück. Lass dich nich aus der Bahn werfen. Könn dir ne geile schoki und ich wünsch dir nen klaren Kopf. Ick wees du kannst ditte mit links! Daumendrücken!!!!!! Vielleicht benachrichtigt dich ja deine Mail das hier ne Nachricht und Glückwünsche für dich liegen ^^ --Mara 22:38, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich wünsch dir auch viel Erfolg für morgen... oh, ist ja schon heute! Naja, wenn du das hier liest, hast du das wahrscheinlich schon hinter dir. Trotzdem drück ich dir die Daumen; und denk dran - Glück brauchen nur die, die es nicht können! Viele Grüße, 00:02, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Jo, die Prüfung ist zwar schon heute, aber ich wünsche dir trotzdem noch alles Gute. May the Fork be with you Pandora Diskussion--Taten 08:04, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Vielen, vielen Dank für die nett gemeinten Glückwünsche! Ob's heute, Mittwoch & Donnerstag von letzter Woche etwas gebracht hat, wird sich am 28.05. zeigen, dann werden die Prüfungsergebnisse bekannt gegeben...Heute bin ich noch ein wenig in der Jedipedia aktiv - und korrigiere mal Schlacht von Dathomir, das hatte ich Pandora schon vorher versprochen, doch die nächsten Tage werden leider wieder sehr stressig, weshalb ich wohl auch in nächster Zeit nicht aktiv sein kann. Trotzdem wünsche ich euch allen hier noch ein frohes Gelingen! Bel Iblis 18:14, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Du wirst hoffentlich an meinem ersten Jedipedia-Jahrestag, dem 1. August, wieder da sein Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:06, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::: Ich weiß es jetzt schon ein paar Tage, und mich hat es sehr gefreut. Garm hat seine Prüfungen mit bravour bestanden. Sowohl in Englisch (was ziemlich offensichtlich war) als auch in Deutsch konnte er mit glatten einsern glänzen. Den schnitt für den weiteren Schulweg hat er mit glanz und glorie heimgebracht. Strike :D Da er selbst zu bescheiden is spiel ich die Petze. --Mara 12:47, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) na wat wohl Hier nun auch noch ma.. happie börsday youngling ^^ allet jute zum ehrentach..laß dir feiern und möge die m8 mit dir sein Darth HYDRAnous 01:07, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Schade, so einen schönen Dialekt kann ich leider nicht bieten... Aber das ist ja auch egal: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Garm. Alles Gute, und mach ordentlich Party! Bild:--).gif :Liebe Grüße, Kyle 09:52, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Briikase Gote'tuur und alles gute. 11:11, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich hab's dir schon bei icq gesagt, aber hier nochmal in der Öffentlichkeit: Einen schönen Geburtstag wünsch ich dir Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 12:02, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag Dennis und vergiss bloß nicht in Maßen zu feiern.^^ Jaina 13:35, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Auch wenn wir bisher noch nicht miteinander zu tun hatten, wünsche ich dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag! MfG, Wolverine Koon 14:12, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Back in Action! Liebe Jedipedianer! Ich war jetzt zwei Monate abwesend und habe immer wieder nur kurz vorbeigeschaut, um hie und da etwas an meinen Artikeln zu ändern. Nun, jetzt wollte ich mich wieder zurück melde. Ich habe meine Pause ausgiebig genutzt, um mich auf verschiedene Klausuren vorzubereiten und einige private Angelegenheiten zu klären. Nun, ja, ich habe die Jedipedia vermisst. Und wenn ich mir so meine Diskussionsseite anschaue, möchte ich mich zum einen für die herzlichen Glückwünsche bedanken und mich auf der anderen Seite für meinen Abschiedstext entschuldigen. Es war feige von mir, vor den Konflikten, die hier immer wieder entbrennen, wegzulaufen und das ganze so dramatisch zu sehen. Ich werde die Jedipedia demnächst wieder mit meinen Beiträgen, die mir schon alle unter den Fingern brennen, bereichen und biete allen Jedipedianern meine Hilfe bei allen möglichen Fragen, die innerhalb der Jedipedia aufkommen und die Artikel betreffen, bei Vorlagen oder öhnliches kann ich leider immer noch nicht helfen...hihi. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Bel Iblis 23:37, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Willkommen zurück! Bild:--).gif 23:49, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Kaum ist er wieder da, steigt die Qualität wieder an... Schön dich wieder an Bord zu haben. Pandora Diskussion 01:04, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Das ist ja mal eine Gute Nachricht^^. Willkommen zurück, Garm!! Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 09:51, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wenn das nicht mal erfreuliche Nachrichten sind.^^ Jetzt kommt hier sicher wieder ein bisschen mehr Leben rein, toll, dass du zurück bist. Jaina 11:58, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Finde ich klasse, dass du dir ein Herz gefasst hast. Ich wünsche dir weiterhin viel Erfolg und freue mich auf gute Zusammenarbeit. :) Liebe Grüße, Kyle 13:20, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Großartig. Die JP hat einen tollen und wichtigen Autoren wiedergewonnen. Welcome back. =) --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 13:33, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Was will man mehr? Bild:--).gif Welcome Back Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:23, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Willkommen zurück auch von mir und mögest du noch bessere Artikel schreiben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 17:15, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Habe erst jetzt von deiner Rückkehr erfahren. Auch ich heiße dich wieder herzlich willkommen!--Anakin Skywalker 18:57, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Projekt Hi, Garm. Ich habe gerade ein Projekt am Laufen über die Planeten Talus & Tralus. Weißt du ihrgent etwas über diese 2 Welten? Falls du etwas weißt schreib mir die Stichpunkte bitte auf meine Benutzerseite. MfG Shadowsith 07:22, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Wenn ich dir jetzt irgendwelche Informationen aus meinen Quellen gebe, die du gar nicht überprüfen kannst, landen Infos aus dritter Hand in den Artikeln und du kannst das geschriebene auch gar nicht selbst näher erläutern, wenn jetzt jemand eine Frage hat. Entweder musst du dir die Quellen, die dir fehlen, selbst besorgen oder mit jemanden eine Partnerarbeit eingehen, denn es ist durchaus möglich, dass zwei Leute gleichzeitig an einem Artikel arbeiten. Ich kann dir jetzt leider nicht helfen, da ich im Moment schon viel zu tun habe und ich auch bald wieder zur Schule muss, frage am besten mal einen anderen Benutzer. Tut mir leid, dass wir dich hier immer von A nach B schicken. =/ 'Bel Iblis' 13:26, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Verminderte Anwesenheit Tut mir leid, dass ich mich schon wieder für einige Zeit entschuldigen muss. Jetzt mit dem Schulwechsel werde ich wohl nur noch morgens um Viertel vor Sieben einige Zeit hier bei euch in der Jedipedia verbringen können. Im Moment läuft bei mir noch etwas Eingewöhnungszeit (und ich kriege leider eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf =/), aber ich gehe euch nicht komplett verloren und werde immer wieder kurz reinschauen, um hie und da etwas zu korrigieren, irgendwo eine Information hinzuzufügen oder einfach bei den Wahlen mal kurz mit abstimmen. Und an den Wochenende werde ich wohl auch etwas Zeit finden, um an der Madam Skywalker weiter zu arbeiten, doch ich muss im Moment Wichtigem von Unwichtigem trennen und in diesem Fall geht die Schule wohl vor. Wenn ich mich erstmal eingewöhnt habe, werde ich mich auch wieder etwas mehr der Jedipedia zuwenden können. Liebe Grüße, euer 'Bel Iblis' 18:50, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Keyan Farlander Hallo Garm Bel Iblis, ich habe gestern den Artikel Keyan Farlander UC genommen. Allerdings fehlen mir einige Bücher der NJO-Reihe. Könntest du mir verraten, wen ich ansprechen kann und um eine Zusammenarbeit bitten kann? MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:54, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Klar, ich denke mal, dass Jaina dir bestimmt sehr gut helfen kann. 'Bel Iblis' 21:01, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke für die schnelle Antwort, Garm Bel Iblis! MfG, Wolverine Koon 21:01, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe? Hallo General Bel Iblis. Ich bin auf einer Odysee nach einer helfenden Hand. Ich bin in letzter Zeit wieder regelmäßig on und habe feststellen müssen, dass der Artikels meines Namensgebers Han Solo nicht viel zum Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg zu bieten hat, klar ausgedrück: Fast gar nix. Deshalb wollte ich mich an die bearbeitung machen, aber nicht ohne Hilfe, da ich wenig Zeit zur verfügung habe. Ich habe schon Cody gefragt, der allerdings keine Zeit hat. Der hat mir Jaina empfohlen, oder dich. Jaina schrieb mir, dass sie momentan einen anderen Artikel bearbeitet und hat mich auch an dich verwiesen, mit der Bemerkung, dass du Han Solo irgendwann selber bearbeiten wolltest. So frage ich jetzt auch dich: Hilfst du mir, oder besser noch, arbeiten wir gleich zusammen daran? Auf eine positive Antwort hoffend, verbleibe ich, mfG --Solo 20:46, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ich würde dir natürlich sehr gerne bei Han Solo mal unter die Arme greifen, zumal ich den ARtikel selbst überarbeiten möchte, doch im Moment habe ich vor allem schulisch viel zu tun (Klausurenphase), weshalb ich nur ncoh ein bisschen an Mara Jade arbeite. Ich kann dir jedoch anbieten, deine ARbeit immer wieder mal durchzusehen. Dafür wäre es am besten, wenn du den Text immer auf einer einstellst und es dort von mir oder einem anderen Benutzer durchsehen lässt, da wir dir hier vor allem auch bei Formatierung und Formulierungen helfen können. Direkte Hilfe kann ich dir jedoch leider nicht anbieten, tut mir leid. 'Bel Iblis' 21:02, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Mein Problem ist, dass ich zwar einen Artikel schreiben kann, ich aber, wie man an meiner Benutzerseite erkennen kann, keinen Plan von den Jedipedia-Formaten habe (Absätze etc.) Solo 21:21, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Also ich würde dir ja einfach mal empfehlen, dich hier umzusehen. Nicht umsonst wurde so ziemlich alles was man zum Erstellen, Erweitern und auch Formatieren von Artikel wissen muss zusammengetragen. Wenn danach noch Fragen offen sind kannst du sie natürlich gerne stellen. Gruß, Kyle 12:20, 20. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Galaktisches Gericht Hi Garm Bel Iblis, könntest das UQ im Atikel Galaktisches Gericht bitte belegen, dann könnte man wesentlich leichter Abhilfe schaffen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:34, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich verstehe leider nicht, was du meinst. Soll ich etwa jetzt den Artikel mit Quellen belegen? 'Bel Iblis' 21:58, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Sagen, was nicht aus den Quellen kommt. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:09, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Genau. [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:12, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Mara Jade under construction? Hallo GFarm Bel Iblis! Mir ist aufgefallen, das du den Artikel Mara Jade Skywalker under construction hast- mit einem Zeitstempel von 2007! ISt das noch aktuell? Wenn nicht, dann nimm es bitte heraus, um anderen Jedipedianern das bearbeiten wieder zu ermöglichen, ohne dass sie einen Revert befürchten müssen. Besten Dank, --Geist der stehts verneint 18:17, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ein Blick in die Versionsgeschichte zeigt ganz klar, dass sowohl ich als auch Jaina noch vor nicht mal einer Woche etwas ergänzt haben, lediglich der UC-Stempel ist nicht aktuell gehalten worden, doch an dem Artikel arbeiten tue ich noch immer. 'Bel Iblis' 18:20, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) Scout Was meintest du mit "Quellen sind nicht gleich Auftritte"? Ich hab gesehen, es hatte sich dann schon erledigt, aber ich lerne ja noch und würd gern wissen was du dachtest dass es falsch wäre. Grüße --DarthKriwda 02:08, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich hatte angenommen, dass die Quelle ohne eine Ergänzung im Artikel eingetragen wurde, da ich jedoch den Eintrag im HdK-Teil nicht gesehen habe, habe ich die Ergänzung raus genommen. Tut mir leid, kommt nicht wieder vor. 'Bel Iblis' 17:40, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) Frohe Weihnachten Ich wünsche allen Jedipedianern ein besinnliches und fröhliches Weihnachtsfest, sowie einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Feier schön und trinkt nicht zu viel, wir brauchen euch ja auch noch immerhin auch noch im Jahr 2009. 'Bel Iblis' 00:30, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) vergesso Hi ich habe nicht gemeint, dass ich nicht weiss, dass es ind er FAct file quelle nicht steht...die infos, die ich verfasst habe, sind richtig!!!!!!!!! das mit der familie anameez oder so...das passte iwie nicht!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darth Hate 20:02, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hey, erstmal keine Sorge, ich glaube dir und vertraue darauf, dass du auch wirklich mit deinen Quellen arbeitest. Das mit der Familie stammt aber dennoch immer noch aus einer richtigen Quelle, es entspricht dem ''Kanon, und ist von daher richtig. Ich sagte ja bereits, versuche irgendwie deine eigene Arbeit in Einklang mit dem Inhalt des Artikels zu bringen, auch wenn es in deinen Augen auch wirklich einfach nicht passt. Lass dich nicht von Momse stören und mach einfach deine Arbeit. Bloß ein kleiner Tipp von mir: passe dich der Form ein wenig an und schaue dir an, wie andere Artikel in der Jedipedia verfasst worden, sonst ist es zu viel Arbeit nachher, alles wieder anpassen zu müssen, alles klar? Bel Iblis 20:07, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::es ist ja nicht nur der artikel....ich habe Die spezies "shistavaner" verfasst..und der ist wohl besser als diese zwei sätze enzyklopädie von manchen anderen rassen..und trotzdem wirg gemeckert..dabei ist die form okay....aber trotzdem danke für deine aumunterung Darth Hate 20:12, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Es sagt keiner was davon, dass man nicht schreiben soll, oder das die Infos falsch sind, ok, Vader meint sie sind zweifelhabt, aber anderes Thema. Grundsätzlich ist es natürlich lobenswert, dass du hier mithelfen willst. Der Shistavaner Artikel war gut, paar klitzekleine Sachen, aber jeder Artikel hat am Anfang so Sachen... Allerdings kann man auch die Artikel, die nur einen Satz haben nicht durchweg verdammen, weil es zu machen Dingen eben kaum Informationen gibt. Aber mach ruhig weiter, um (neue) Benutzer, die wirklich was tun, sind wir immer froh. Pandora Diskussion 20:27, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bearbeiten von Wedge Antilles Hallo Garm Bel Iblis, ich habe gestern den Artikel Wedge Antilles Under Construction genommen, da mir aufgefallen ist, dass dort noch einiges fehlt. Nun hat mir Darth Vader mittgeteilt, dass du mit Jaina ebenfalls an dem Artikel schreiben wolltet (Projekt). Nun wollte ich fragen, ob wir uns den Artikel aufteilen wollen, oder wie wir das machen? Wenn ich das auf der Projektseite von Darth Vader richtig gesehen habt, wolltet ihr vor allem die X-Wing-Romane ergänzen, also könnte ich mich zunächst um die anderen Sachen kümmern (Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg usw). Das ist natürlich erst einmal nur ein Vorschlag; wir sollten uns da villeicht noch besser absprechen. Ich hoffe auf ein gute Zusammenarbeit, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:23, 06. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin im Moment noch schulisch etwas sehr eingenommen, ab Dienstag hab ich etwas mehr Zeit. Aber sowohl Jaina, als auch ich sind im Moment noch einigen anderen Projekten beschäftigt, weswegen wir dir bei Wedge Antilles nicht zur Hand gehen können. Fühl dich frei, erstmal alles zu ergänzen, was geht, Jaina und ich gucken dann, was noch im Artikel geht. Liebe Grüße Bel Iblis 01:54, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ok, ich werde dann erstmal anfangen. Auch ich muss mal sehen, wie schnell ich da neben der Schule und meinen anderen UC-Artikeln vorwärtskomme, aber wir werden das schon fertig kriegen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:04, 07. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Alles Gute Hey Garm, alles Gute zum Geburtstag:-) Hoffentlich feierst nicht zu heftig Bild:;-).gif Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 00:00, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Der Gute wird's schon nicht übertreiben... Auch von mir herliche Glückwünsche! Liebe Grüße, Kyle 00:06, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::alles gute unbekannter weisse wünscht dir Corran' 00:10, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich kenn dich zwar nicht, aber alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Nutella 00:13, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Blubb. Auch hier nochmal alles Gute! Bild:--).gif 00:19, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Alles Gute zum 17ten! May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:20, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Auch wenn wir im Chat noch nicht so oft miteinander erzählt haben, auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Bild:Happy.gif Viele Grüße, 00:25, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Alles gute natürlich auch von mir nochmal hier ;-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 00:28, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Herzelichen Glückwunsch auch von meiner Seite (: 09:19, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST)~ ::Von mir auch alles Gute! Ehe du dich versiehst, bist du so ein alter Knacker wie Ben und ich. :P -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 09:24, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::'Happy Birthday!' auch von mir. Bild:Happy.gif Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 09:31, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hey, von mir auch alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag. Lasse dich reich beschenken und habe einen schönen Tag! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 10:16, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls alles Gute. Viele Grüße 10:18, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.--Yoda41 Admin 12:52, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Hoffen wir, dass du der Rebellen-Allianz heute zahlreiche Siege verschaffst. Boss 12:56, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Vielen lieben Dank allerseits für die netten Glückwünsche! :-) 'Bel Iblis' 18:52, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön! Hallo Garm Bel Iblis, ich wollte mich nur mal dafür bedanken, dass du mich in deiner Freundesliste aufgelistetest hast. Das ist sehr nett von dir, da wir eig. nicht SO VIEL mit einander zutun gehabt hatten. Trotzdem fühle ich mich geehrt. :) Aber wie kommst du eig. darauf? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:20, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Guck dir mal den Quelltext an, vielleicht eratest du es dann ;). 'Bel Iblis''' 00:34, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Artikel Wenn du sagtst das du sie kennst, dann können wir doch die Artikel auf Wächter der Macht in Zusammenarbeit erledigen, bei Luke ist beispielsweise der zweiter corellianische Aufstand nicht geschrieben, könntest du dich mit den Leuten in konntakt setzen und sie Fragen ob ich/wir helfen könnten. ok???J Luke M 13:12, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST)